


Waterparks and Demon Boys

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Headcanon, I tried ok?, Luke Simeon Solomon Barbatos and Diavolo are more of side characters, Multi, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, The Brothers Go To A Waterpark!, This is a bit cheesy sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Prompt: Asmo reads an article online about beauty. It says that familial connections in demons heavily affect one's natural beauty, so he forces everyone to spend time together as a family without stress. Chaos and fluff ensues.Prompt by: 13ineedpills13
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Waterparks and Demon Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. LISTEN. I feel like I owe everyone an explanation although maybe it's not necessary but I'm doing it anyway. I started playing OM Feb 2020 but then the pandemic hit and it really took a toll on me and I got so busy so I uninstalled the game (I know, blasphemy of the highest order!). I downloaded it again because now things are a bit better. I ABSOLUTELY HAD NO IDEA THAT THERE WAS AN EVENT THAT WAS LIKE THIS???? except I think they went to Diavolo's private beach (I played it earlier with the Lonely Devil event). So now, if this is a bit similar to that event then HAHAHA I guess. This was created even before I replayed the event in Lonely Devil so.. *shrugs*

"MC!" Asmodeus barges into your room without knocking. You sit up from your bed, sleep suddenly pulled away from you.

"What the- Asmo we've talked about this," you grumble at him but he just chuckles before casually walking inside and sitting on the edge of your bed. 

"Listen to this!" he starts, "It says here on some of Majolish's special articles that familial connections between demons heavily affect their natural beauty." 

He waves the magazine at your face and he breaks into an even larger smile, "Do you know what that means?" 

"Just tell them what you want and get out." an annoyed huff comes from underneath the bed covers and Asmo pulls the blankets back to reveal Belphie, half-awake. 

"Hey! How come you're sleeping here?!" 

"I always sleep here. What's your point?" the Avatar of Sloth yawns. 

"My point is it's not a Friday! You get to be with MC only on Fridays!" Asmo recalls.

"Not that. The point about that dumb article." Belphie clarifies. 

Suddenly forgetting Belphie's insubordination to "the rules when hanging around MC"™️, Asmo jumps up in delight. 

"Right! As I was saying... if familial bonds between demons affect their natural beauty then why don't we all go on a trip together? Let's all bond and have fun! I'm gonna gather everyone else so you two better get going!" 

Before you or Belphie could even tell him that it was a ridiculous idea, he was already gone.

"Great," Belphie mumbles and you fall back on your pillow, 

"A thousand Grimm, bet you this whole event will end in disaster."

Belphie raises his hand lazily to shake yours, "Deal."

Clearly, Asmo really worked on his charm because he manages to get everyone to agree. Yes, even Levi and Lucifer are there. 

Mammon wasn't that hard to convince, Asmo just told him that you were gonna be there and the Avatar of Greed was packing his stuff within minutes. 

Beel didn't mind going as long as you and Belphie were coming too. Satan was a little bit harder to convince because he'd much rather stay in and read but- "No! This is a family bonding! Come oooonnn!" 

Asmo's begging paid off. 

Levi, like Mammon, was bribed by the _‘MC is coming too card.’_ and Lucifer, of course, wouldn't leave his idiotic brothers to fend for themselves because imagine the disaster. 

"So, where are we going?" Levi asks while playing on his D.D.D.

"We are going to a water park!" Asmodeus sings happily, locking arms with you who suddenly gained interest. 

"That sounds like fun!" 

"It is! Now let's get going! Satan!" Asmo turns to the Avatar of Wrath who then opens a portal to the water park. 

_A water park for demons, who would've thought? Certainly not you._

All of you step inside the portal and once it closes, you marvel at the sight. 

The water park was bigger than the ones in the human world. The slides look a bit extreme but you were a daredevil, per se, so you were pretty excited.

"Okay let's go!" Asmo pulls on your arm excitedly and so you all follow suit. 

Asmo booked a cabin big enough for everyone and after a few minutes spent settling down, he comes out of his room. 

"Hey! Where is everyone? Let's go down to the pool!" He yells throughout the cabin.

You then come out of your room, followed by Beel and Belphie in their more casual clothing from their shared room. Mammon then comes out of his room, wearing his swimming shorts and a beach volleyball in his hand. 

"Yeah! Let's play a game, Asmo!" He encourages. 

"Where are Lucifer, Levi, and Satan?" you wonder and grab the ball from Mammon before walking towards Levi's room. 

You find him sitting on his bed, still playing with his D.D.D. so you throw the ball directly at his head. It bounces back towards you and now Levi is _glaring_. 

"What did you do that for?!" 

"Get up! We're here to have a fun time." you scold. 

"I **_am_** having fun." He huffs but he gets out of bed nonetheless. 

"Fun with others, Levi." You clarify, "Now come on. Asmo is really hyped up about this bonding thing so let's get going." 

Levi walks toward you begrudgingly and the two of you witness Asmo pulling Satan out of his room as well. 

"Belphie, I'm hungry." Beel then says and his twin absentmindedly hands over a bag of chips. 

"Okay!" Asmo claps his hands to get everyone's attention. Lucifer was there too, sitting calmly by the couch. 

"As Mammon suggested! Let's play a game of volleyball!" 

"Eh? But I'm not good at playing sports unless it's with a controller. " Levi complains. 

"Ditto," Belphie says with a nod. 

"You don't have to be good at it! It's just for fun!" Asmo reassures them and turns to you, 

"MC! Since you're the only one here who's a neutral party, you can be a Team Captain! I’ll be the other one,” he smiles, clearly excited, “I'll let you pick first." 

"Okay then," you nod towards the Avatar of Gluttony, "then I pick Beel." 

**_Of course_** , you'd pick Beel. No one in their right mind wouldn't pick Beel to be on their team.

"Ya MC! How come you didn't pick me huh?! I'm your first!" 

"Shut up, Mammon. And Belphie, they only picked Beel, why are you walking over?" Levi asks.

"Wherever Beel goes, I go. We're kind of a package deal." Belphie lazily replies.

“Sure Belphie, that’s the only reason.” Satan mumbles but it goes over your head.

"Alright, then I pick Luci!" Asmo smiles at Lucifer who just stands up from the couch, "And Satan!" 

"You sure that's a good idea?" You whisper at him but he just nods back at you. 

"Hey! Why is no one picking me huh?! I'm a good player!" Mammon then complains. 

"I'm sure MC will pick you now." Asmo replies but of course, you're a little shit. 

"I'll take Levi." 

Mammon throws a fit, "You'll regret not picking me, MC!" 

You only grin at his demise as Levi walks up to you, a little bit uneasy, "You sure you want me on your team? I'm not a good player." 

Patting his shoulder in reassurance, you smile, "I got you fam." 

Right outside, there was a court set up and so you and the brothers were getting ready to play when,

"Oh! Fancy meeting you here." 

"Simeon! Luke!" You yell in surprise upon seeing the celestials. 

"What brings you guys here?" 

"Well, Luke saw you enter the portal and he got curious so he asked Solomon to trace-"

"Ahhh!! We just happened to also be here! Don't listen to Simeon!" Luke cuts him off, a blush on his face. 

You chuckle, Luke's really cute, he's like a little brother whom you'd die for to be very honest.

"We were just about to play a game of volleyball." You say and gesture to the court with the ball in your hands. 

"Oh, can we watch?" Simeon smiles and you nod,

"Maybe you can be the referee." 

"Oy! We playin' or what? Oh hey, the chihuahua is here." Mammon grins at Luke who fumes. 

"Shut up you stupid demon!" 

"Don't worry Luke, we'll crush 'em in this game." You said to him and head on over to the court.

Let the games begin. 

Satan starts with an overhead service but it was immediately caught by Beel who was right behind you. He sets the ball in the air and you jump in for a spike. 

The ball hits the ground as both Asmo and Mammon dive in to catch your hit but miss it by a second. 

"One, zero." Simeon calls from the bench he was sitting on. 

Mammon and Asmo look at you in disbelief. 

"Oh right. I forgot to mention. I was a champion at our school back in the human world."

They all gape at you with wide eyes but Lucifer and Satan smirk. They didn't know you'd be very competitive. 

"Oh. It's on." Asmo says with a smile and you turn to Levi who was fucking stunned. And wow, he never thought he'd find your competitive side attractive? 

"I told you, I got you fam." 

You and Beel high five. He was extremely happy, he had no idea that you were sporty. 

"Well then I guess it's on." Satan smirks and turns halfway to Lucifer who seemed to look at you in a different light. 

You were beaming with pride when you mentioned how good you are at playing and he sensed it and he's genuinely happy?? 

The game continues. 

Naturally, you and Beel were a tandem. It's almost as if it was you two against the opposing team. 

Asmo was a fair player but he will shriek if the ball gets too close to hitting his face. Mammon always trips over his own feet but Lucifer was always there to catch the ball for him.

With Lucifer and Satan, on the other hand, boy, oh boy, when you showed your competitive side, they decided to show theirs as well and it was fantastic.

"Levi!" You called out to him since the ball was heading straight towards him. 

He looks up late and fails to shield himself so the ball hits him square on the face.

"Oh shit! Levi! I'm sorry!" Mammon rushes to Levi who is down on the ground. 

"That's gonna leave a mark." Belphie comments and you smack his arm before walking over to help Levi up and oh no his nose is bleeding! 

_Do demons bleed? Well, maybe, you guess it's because of their physical forms._

"Oh god, Levi, let me see!" You angle his head upwards to stop the nosebleed and he blushes furiously because you're too close!

"Stop moving around! We need to get some ice on that nose. Come here!" You grab his hand and he freezes as he absentmindedly follows you to where Simeon and Luke were sitting. 

"Guess we can call this a time out?" Simeon asks as he fetches an ice pack from the water cooler you guys brought. 

"Yep. I'm beat." Belphie then says. 

"You didn't even play that much, ya lazy dog! You let MC and Beel do everything!" Mammon accused him but the youngest just shrugs. 

It's not his fault that he's not at all sporty like his twin. Besides, he liked watching you play. The way you were smiling and having the most fun without a care in the world was enough for him. 

He won’t say that out loud though. Don’t count on it.

"I can hold the ice pack myself, MC." Levi then says when he can no longer take the closeness you two were having. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" You ask, worried.

He looks away with a flushed face. You don't have to be so sweet you know? You're gonna kill him with how you're behaving. 

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I ruined your game." Levi mumbles but you shook your head. 

"You didn't ruin anything, Levi, what are you talking about?" You smile at him and he blushes even more! Seriously, this guy is just the embodiment of a tomato now. 

"Haha. Nevermind. This really hurts. Too bad you can't just kiss it to remove the pain." He blurts out but then he immediately regrets it right after. 

"I! I mean! Well… that works on kids… but I'm not a kid so haha… nevermind what I-" He freezes completely when you do kiss his nose. 

And now he's fainted. 

"Levi?" 

Asmo sighs since he saw the entire exchange then he turned to Simeon,

"While he's knocked out, why not take his place in the game?" 

"Seriously?" Simeon asks before looking at you. 

"Yeah! No one has won yet! The scores are still tied, twenty-two to twenty-two."

"After this, we can rest for a bit, and then it's down to the slides we go!" Asmo was still full of energy and it actually brings their spirits up as well. He could be contagious like that. 

"I'm cool with that." You say and ask Luke to watch over Levi. 

The game continues. 

When the match was close to its end, it was Satan who passed the ball and it was coming straight for Belphie. 

"Belphie, move your ass!" You yell and he looks up at the ball with a disinterested glance. 

You crash into him, setting the ball for Beel to spike before falling right on top of the lazy demon. 

"OY!" Mammon yells in protest that he completely misses the ball, making the match your win. 

"You won!" Luke shouts in excitement and it woke Levi up. 

"Oy Belphie! Get off!" Mammon stalks over to where you and Belphie had fallen. You were staring right at each other that the whole world seemed to slow down. Your faces were inches apart and crap, was that your heart beating too loud, or was that a car horn? 

You feel his arms suddenly wrap around you as he chuckles and kisses your cheek and you're alarmed all of a sudden because he doesn't normally do that kind of stuff!? wHAT THE FUCK?!

Belphie grins when he sees your face, "I think I'd like another round so I can fall again." 

Mammon yanks you up before you can even respond and he was fuming with jealousy. 

"What's the big idea, Belphie?! Bein' all over MC like that?" He grunts and you hit him upside the head. 

"Will you calm down, geez." You sigh when Mammon doesn't listen and just continues to yell at his little brother. 

"Well now, why don't we all go and rest before spending the rest of the day ahead?" Asmo then says.

Lucifer was the first to go back to the cabin, followed by Satan and Asmo himself. 

You were about to head back when you heard Beel mumble that he was tired and that he was really hungry. 

You had packed for a barbecue dinner but that was for later, you didn't want Beel to eat them so suddenly so you looked around the area. Thankfully, you spot an old man that was pushing his cart of takoyaki not far away from where you were. 

You call Luke and Simeon over to help you carry the food and the three of you head towards the cabin. 

Inside, Satan was in the living room, it seemed like he's already refreshed. You walk towards him and hand him over a small plate of the takoyaki that has six pieces on a stick. 

"Here." He looks up at you, surprised, but then he smiles. 

"Thanks. Aren't you exhausted?" He then asks. 

"A little. But I'm good. I still have a lot of energy like Asmo." you chuckle and he nods.

Before you can go and look for the others, Satan grabs at your wrist so you turn back around,

"Is something w-"

He kisses you on the cheek. What in the name of all things heaven and hell? 

Satan wasn't really the affectionate type. Well, maybe he is affectionate but not in a physical way? He’ll show you he cares by bringing you a cup of coffee or tea, or he will sit silently with you while you’re studying. He’s **_that_** kind of affectionate, not **this**.

The gesture came as a surprise so you were as red as a tomato. Send help, your soul might have just left your body.

"What… what was that for?!" You stutter and he just shrugs and eats the food you gave him. 

"Nothing. I just felt like it."

"You just felt like- are you kidding me?"

He laughs at your obvious embarrassment when Beel, Mammon, and Belphie walked in. Beel smelled the food and Belphie was still ignoring the yelling from Mammon. 

You shake off the giddy feeling in your chest from Satan's kiss and stalk over to Mammon before shoving an entire stick of takoyaki in his mouth. 

"Will you shut up already?" 

"Ah! Shit! Shit! It's hottttt!!!" He complains while fanning his mouth and jumping up and down. 

"Here you go Belphie." you hand a stick to him and he takes one bite before handing it to Beel. 

"Beel, I got you this." you smile at him and raise a plastic bag that was full of the freshly cooked takoyaki and he beams. 

"You… You got all that for me?" He asked, practically drooling at the smell of food. 

"Well yeah. You're really hungry, aren't you? And I think this will be my thank you to you since we do make a good team." you smile up at him and he feels a wild racing in his chest that you've left him speechless. 

"What about me huh?" Mammon whines and you look at him. 

"You're not on my team, what the hell are you on?" you tease and he grumbles before crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

You then were suddenly lifted off the ground. 

"Thank you, MC! You're the best!" Beel hugs you and buries his face on the crook of your neck. He then kisses you on the top of your head.

"You're welcome, Beel." you smile fondly at him.

"Hey! Get off 'em, Beel!" Mammon says before pulling you away from his giant brother. 

Beel lets you go then grabs the plastic bag before stalking over to the kitchen, dragging Belphie along. 

You chuckle in amusement as you stare at the twins when you hear Mammon grumble under his breath. You look to the Avatar of Greed. 

He was feeling rather stingy because of his brothers being all over you. He doesn't like to share but he has to. 

You sigh and hold out your hand, "Come on." 

He looks at you and then at your hand before he blushes and looks away.

"What… what do you want?" He asks you with a pout. 

"Let's go on ahead to the water slides." you suggest with a soft smile. 

"What? Why? You want me to come with ya?" He rubs the back of his head, still not meeting your eyes. It was obvious in his body language that he really wanted to accept your offer but he’s too stubborn to admit it.

You drop your hand, "Well if you don't want to then I'm going with Simeon and Luke."

He whips his head back at you and grabs your hand before storming off and out to the door, 

"No way am I letting those angels hog your attention!" 

You laugh at his childishness and you let him drag you to the waterslide. 

Surprisingly, there was no line, so you and Mammon head straight to the top. But then, he freezes,

"THIS IS TOO HIGH!" 

"Mammon, you're a **_demon_** who can fly and basically crush buildings with your strength." You raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Well yeah, but I ain't about to throw myself in a death slide!" 

You huff, _is he for real?_

"Well, have it your way. I'm going." You step into the mouth of the slide without further ado,

"OY MC!" he grabs onto you and you grin, pushing yourself off the slide and dragging Mammon down with you.

Non-stop screaming echoed the slide and you die of laughter as Mammon clings to you like a koala bear. 

As soon as you hit the end and splash to the pool, Mammon resurfaces with you, sputtering. 

"You scared the shit outta me, MC! Why did you just jump in like that?!" He yells and you laugh. 

"Where's the fun in it if there's no thrill?" You ask before dunking his head into the pool and swimming away.

"Hey! Get back here!" he chases after you and of course he catches up with you, demon speed and all.

“You’ll pay for tricking me!” Mammon yells but you can’t stop laughing,

“Oh yeah? Well I got no money on me. What kind of payment do you want then? Would a kiss do?” 

It was a hypothetical question and you were teasing him, obviously, but when he blushes and looks away from you in a flash you just- _Oh._

“What… What are you talkin’ about?! I don’t want that!” He shifts and fidgets away from you that it’s almost too cute so you couldn’t help yourself but give him a peck on the cheek.

His eyes grow wide and he holds onto his cheek before turning redder. He looks away from you again when the two of you hear Asmo's voice.

"Aww, you guys went on ahead without us?" you and Mammon look up from the pool to see the rest of the brothers with Luke and Simeon.

Simeon then suddenly grabs Luke, carries him like a princess, and throws him into the water. 

The poor kid! Even Simeon is not a stranger to playing pranks on him. Everyone laughs at Luke's fate but you kinda feel bad since he was shaking from the cold.

"Aw. Come here, Luke." you motion for him to come closer as you swim towards his shaking form and so he instinctively koala hugs you. 

"This… this doesn't mean anything! I'm just cold!" 

He's cute and he's a baby. You love to take care of him. _Can you adopt angels?_

"Hey! Lay off!" Mammon was about to get in between you and Luke when Beel jumped in the pool, causing a huge ass tidal wave. 

"Beel! Sljdkdhd!" Luke was forced off of you because of the wave and he resurfaces while taking a huge chunk of breath.

But you were nowhere to be found. 

"MC?" He asks, looking around. 

When he can't find you, he panics, "MC?! MC! GUYS! WHERE'S MC!?"

The panic in his voice caused the brothers to look around in alarm. They were then startled when Asmo jumped in the water, diving deep. 

A few seconds later and he resurfaces with you, unconscious in his arms. 

"Holy shit!" Mammon yells as Lucifer helps Asmo drag your body on the surface. 

"She's not breathing!" Asmodeus retracts his ear from your chest and he presses his lips onto yours to perform CPR. 

When you finally cough out the water, everyone sighs in relief. 

"MC are you okay?! I'm so sorry." Beel says, saddened. 

"I'm alright, Beel. It's okay." You reassure him and he nods. Asmo helps you up on your feet and you subconsciously touch your lips.

"I stole a kiss or two, or maybe three. " He winks at you and you blush before smacking his arm. 

You mumble a quiet thanks before everyone decided that maybe it was time to get ready for the night. 

You all head back to the cabin and as you chill in your room, you hear a knock. You walk towards the door and open it to see the oldest brother standing there. 

"Oh, hey, you need something?" You ask and he looks at you as if assessing your features. 

"How are you feeling?" he then says and you were taken aback for a little bit. 

_Was he concerned about you?_

"Oh. Well... I'm okay." You admit with a nod.

He mimics you before coughing into his hand, "Me, Levi, Asmo and Satan are in charge of cooking the food for dinner. Simeon, Mammon, and Luke went to buy more ingredients because Beel ate some of it. Belphie is keeping him away from the food. Come help.” 

He turns around, already sure that you'll follow suit to the kitchen. 

Levi was chopping up some ingredients while Satan and Asmo were on the stove; cooking the other courses.

"Hey! How can I help?" You ask as you follow Lucifer inside. 

"Are you sure you should be walking around already? Aren't you fatigued from your drowning?" Satan wonders but you shook your head. You felt fine. 

"You and Luci can start the barbecue outside!" Asmo smiles and you nod before grabbing the bag of meat and seafood while Lucifer grabs the charcoal. 

The sun started to set as you and Lucifer remained outside. You were busy cooking that you didn't realize that the Avatar of Pride was staring at you. 

You look at him to ask a question but then stop when you notice his stare, "Is everything alright?"

He was silent and you tilt your head in wonder, that is until he brushes the loose strand of your hair away from your face. His fingers trace your cheek down to your chin, causing you to blush. 

"I've seen a different side of you today. It was nice." He admits and your face heats up once more before looking away.

"Yeah? Well… I didn't want to waste Asmo's plan. He seemed to really believe in that stuff he saw on Majolish. It's also nice... hanging out with you guys like this," you look into the dipping view of the sun. 

Lucifer stares at you and he suddenly pulls you in for a soft but quick kiss. You freak the fuck out. 

"What… what was that for? You guys just… keep on..." your voice fades.

"Hm?" Lucifer just feigns innocence.

You shake your head, trying to get rid of the racing in your heart. You then decided to change the topic, "I lost the bet with Belphie though, turns out this day will not end in-"

"LORD DIAVOLO!" a surprised shout comes from inside and Lucifer tenses. 

"My, oh my, this looks like a feast." 

You and Lucifer walk back in, or more like... you run back inside the cabin. 

True enough, Diavolo was there with Barbatos and Solomon. 

"What…" Lucifer starts and Diavolo chuckles. 

"Well, you were all gone when I went to your dorms and Solomon was kind enough to tell me where you all went." Diavolo replies and Solomon sighs. 

"Well this is perfect! Barbatos! Come and help us cook!" Asmo smiles and tugs on Barbatos' arm. 

"Do you want me to help you too?" Solomon then asks and everyone simultaneously yells, 

" _ **NO!**_ "

You look over at Belphie and he hands you his Grimm. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
